Fade Away
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Sam and Dean get a shot and normalcy. But will they ever get back to their own reality? [Follow Up: Faded]
1. Chapter 1

Fade Away 

**Summery**: Sam and Dean are sent to another reality where Sam is engaged and Dean has a kid. They keep getting memories of this life, and in the end, will they even remember their own reality?

--

"Sam!" Dean's eyes shot open. He immediately shot up it bed. But the bed wasn't the same…neither was this room…this _wasn't_ the motel. The room had pictures of him with a woman and a small child. As he stared at the pictures scenes began to flash before his eyes.

A wedding…_his_ wedding. The honeymoon, buying this house, a child being born, a crash, a funeral…but who's?

He shook his head quickly. "What the hell…?" he whispered to himself. He turned to reach for the phone, first instinct: call Sam. But before he could the door creaked open.

"Daddy?" came a small voice. A young girl, probably about 3 years old, walked through his door. She had insane curly blond hair and a little power rangers nightgown on. He immediately felt an un-Dean like emotion: he felt compassion and a fatherly love for the child.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked. 'Woah!' his mind screamed 'Where the fuck is this all coming from? Where am I!' "Come here, what's wrong?"

The young girl immediately ran to her daddy's bed and scrambled under the covers next to him. Without thinking Dean wrapped his arms around the young girl. "I had a bad dweam…about mommy." The child whimpered

Suddenly the crash flashed before his eyes again. The woman, from the wedding…then the funeral. He could see the stone clearly now. It was the woman. 'Annabelle. My wife. She died last month.' All these memories flashed into his mind and he felt grief wash over him.

He wrapped his arms protectively around his daughter 'Samantha.' Like he used to when Sam had bad dreams when he was little.

"It's ok, Sammy." He whispered "You can sleep here tonight."

And before they knew it, both were asleep.

--

Dean awoke to find Samantha no longer in his arms. Sun peered through the curtains. He looked at the clock "Ten am…" he muttered to himself. He sat up just as the door flew open and Samantha launched herself onto his bed. She was now dressed. She had on a little white tank top with different colored butterflies on it and a pair of jeans. She had her shoes on the wrong feet and he hair was sticking in different directions.

"Grampa's! Grampa's!" she sang.

"Grandpa's?" he asked his daughter

"Yup! We go grampa's house for bwunch!" Dean chuckled at the child's inability to pronounce R's.

"Ok, sweetie. Let me change first."

Once Dean had changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans he brushed Samantha's hair and pulled it back into a fluffy ponytail and fixed her shoes while she clutched her stuffed Tramp doll from 'Lady and The Tramp'…apparently her favorite movie.

Suddenly he stopped at the door as she ran out. "What the hell is going on?" he whispered to himself. "Why do I keep going along with this?" He wasn't doing it on purpose. It was like instinct was taking over…instinct he didn't know he had…

"Daddy! Come on!" He then realized he had no idea where 'Grampa's' was. But apparently Samantha knew 'cause she was already running down the street.

"Sam!" he called out "Don't run away from daddy." He ordered, taking the girl's hand. He let her lead the way as she lead him the 2 blocks to a big yellow house with a garden in front. "Dude…this _can not_ be my father's house." He whispered to himself.

"What daddy?" asked the young girl.

"What? Oh nothing."

She suddenly detached herself from Dean and went running to the now open door. Dean stared in shock at the woman who now held his daughter.

"No fucking way." He whispered "Mom?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

--

Sam awoke. He didn't need to open his arms to know something wasn't right. He felt someone sleeping next to him, they're arms wrapped around his waist. He peeked one eye open to see

"Jess!" he whispered, jerking out of the bed. Of course she immediately awoke.

"Whoa! Sam, what the hell?"

"Jess…what—what are you doing here!"

She looked at him like he was insane. "What am I doing here? That's not very nice." She teased "Did you go drinking last night or something?"

"Drink--? No…um…Jess, where's Dean?"

She gave him a weird look "Dean? Why are you asking about him?" suddenly recognition flash over her face "You didn't Sam. Please tell me you didn't?"

"Wha-?"

"Please tell me you didn't go see him last night! Sam, his wife just died! You can't be picking a fight with him _now_!"

"Wife? What?"

"Sam, I know it's been a month. But it hurts a lot to lose the one you love. Even if you two hate each other you shouldn't start that crap with him again."

"Jess?" Sam stopped her "What the hell are you talking about? In fact…what the hell are you doing here! You're supposed to be dead!"

"What?" she asked, completely shell shocked

"No, no." he whispered to himself, turning to the door. "This isn't real." Suddenly scenes flashed before his eyes.

A first date, a first kiss, getting down on one knee in front of Jess, her saying yes.

"Jess? Are we engaged?"

"Sam! What's wrong with you? Are you drunk?"

"No…no…" He then walked back over to the bed. And looked at her for a minute. "I just…"

"Another nightmare?" she asked, sympathetically. "I know how disoriented those make you honey. It's ok." She then sat up and pulled Sam back onto the bed. She turned back to look at the clock. "Ugh, it's 9 am. Come on, we gotta get up. We need to be at your dad's at 10."

--

Sam had no idea where he was going when he sat in the car. But instinct struck and he made turns and stops until he parked in front of a big yellow house. The door to the house opened. Their dad walked out.

"Sam, Jess!" he called happily.

"Sam, grab the lawn chairs from the trunk, will you?" Jess asked. Sam numbly nodded.

'What the hell is going on?' he could hear John and Jess whispering as he walked to the trunk.

"Does Dean know we're here?" Jess whispered

"No, he doesn't know you're coming. Does Sam know he's here?"

"No, I didn't tell him. Let's just hope this works. If it gets ugly Mary's gonna take Samantha out, right?"

"Of course."

Sam stood in front of the open trunk shocked. What works? Why are they hiding Dean from him? He needed to talk to Dean _now_.

And did they say _Mary_? As in his dead mother?

And who the hell is Samantha?

He quickly grabbed the chairs and slammed the trunk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ok, so I made up all the shit info about the banshee, sorry! But it _sounds _like I know what I'm talking about, doesn't it? lol

And also, at the end I know the fight doesn't seem like much, but as more chapters come, more of the fight shows. So keep reading and you'll find out! Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

--

Dean sat at the counter of the nice kitchen, with little Samantha in her highchair next to him.

"Mom…I…" he had no idea what to say. She's been dead for 22 years. What is she doing here!

"What, Dean?" she asked as she continued to cook.

"Um…let me help. You shouldn't be doing all the work." 'Seeing as you're dead.'

"Nonsense. You're all coming to _my_ house. I should too be doing all the work."

Just then they heard the front door open. He saw Mary look out into the hallway and then back and Dean nervously. Dean turned to see John and Jess looking at him with the same look. 'Wait…Jess!'

"Dean!" Sam then appeared, walking past the two.

"Sam! Are you thinking the same thing as me?" he asked hopefully

"Completely. Come on, we need to talk." It was then that they realized everyone was staring at them worriedly. But they had no time for that. They ran outside and onto the front lawn.

"Are you the Sammy I think you are?" Dean asked

"Yea, where the hell are we? What the hell happened?"

"I don't—the last thing I remember is the banshee case."

"Me too…we were chasing her and then-"

"She screamed." They said in unison

"But I thought banshee screams were supposed to be fatal, not friggen send you to a different dimension!" Dean cried

"Shhh!" Sam shushed "Do you want them to hear!"

Dean ran his hands over his face. "Ok…ok, ok, ok…what happened when you woke up? And what is _Jess_ doing here?"

"I have no idea, but I kept getting these flashes of…of proposing to Jess."

"Did you ever do that in reality?"

"No, but she also said you had a _wife_?" Grief suddenly showed in Dean's eye

"She's dead. My _daughter_ had a nightmare about it last night…ended up sleeping in my bed."

"Wait, wait…your _daughter_?"

Dean looked at Sam for a minute and nodded. "But Sam, I keep getting those flashes too. I got flashes of the wedding, the car crash that killed Belle-"

"Belle?"

"My wife." Sam stared at Dean for a minute. "Dude, I know this is weird. But I keep getting those flashes and every time I do I get the feelings with them. Like I feel like a father to Samantha. And I actually fucking miss Belle. But I never met these people or knew about them until last night. Why do I fucking feel like this Sam!" he screamed the last part

"Shhh! Dean calm down! You don't want them to hear!"

Before either could say anymore the door opened. "Boys? Is everything alright?" Mary asked worriedly

"And there's also the fact mom's fucking alive." Dean whispered to Sam, who jabbed him in the stomach.

"Yea, everything's fine mom." He responded with a smile. She gave him one last look as if to say 'Don't do anything stupid' before shutting the door.

Sam spun around, and besides the fact mom and Jess are alive, why do they keep looking at us like that?"

"I dunno, but we need answers. You see what you can get from Jess, and I'll talk to mom and dad. Ok?"

"Ok. But how are we gonna do this without them getting suspicious.

"I-" But before he could answer he was cut off by the door flying open again and Samantha running out excitedly "Daddy! Daddy!" she cried "Auntie Jessi said she would take me for ice cream! Can I go?" she asked rapidly as Dean picked her up.

"This is Samantha?" Sam whispered as the child continued to plead loudly.

Dean nodded at Sam and then turned to Samantha "Only if Uncle Sam goes." 'I don't trust my daughter alone with someone who's supposed to be dead.'

Samantha squealed "YAY! ICE CREAM!" Dean laughed at her excitement and handed her to Sam.

"Be careful with my kid Sam." He growled. Woah…where did that come from?

Sam looked at him and then nodded.

"Behave Sammy." Both turned to look at him as if asking 'which one?' "Both of you." He heard Jess snort as she walked past him to the car.

"Uh, hey Jess, why don't you drive." Sam offered. Dean couldn't help but chuckle. Neither of them had any idea how to get around here.

Dean turned to see Mary and John staring at him, shocked and confused.

"What?" he asked walking inside and shutting the door.

"It's just…you let Samantha go out with Sam…and you had a civil conversation with Sam." Mary said, still shocked

"Looks like you're finally acting mature!"

"Hey, I'm always mature." Said Dean with a cocky grin

"Yea right, you sound like Sam. Is that why that was the first time you spoke to your brother in 2 years?" John asked sarcastically

Dean stopped dead in his tracks "What?"

John and Mary both also stopped their walk to the kitchen and turned to their eldest son. "What? Don't play dumb. I know that fight of yours was so stupid and the fact that you didn't talk for 2 years was really immature, but you can't act as if nothing happened." John said

Suddenly another scene flashed before his eyes: _He and Sam were screaming at each other. _

"_Why can't you just be happy for me Dean!"_

"_Sam! You know it's not gonna last!" he could feel the worry for his brother and anger at him boil inside him _

"_Me and Jess love each other!" Sam roared_

"_That's what you said about Amy, Leslie, Rene…do you not see the fucking pattern here Sam!"_

"_Shut the hell up, Dean! You have no idea what I'm feeling right now!"_

"_No idea what you're feeling! Sam! I'm fucking married! I have a daughter! I know what it's like! But I doubt this is gonna last Sam! You know I'm right!" Dean could feel the emotions from that night boiling inside him. _

"_Fuck you, Dean!" _

"_No thanks, Sam. I've got a wife." Dean jibed. Sam began to angrily stomp away. "Sure Sam! Just walk away! But it's not over, Sam! Eventually you'll realize I'm right! Jess doesn't deserve that! She's a nice girl!" _

_Sam spun around, "This _isn't _just about that is it?" Sam cried_

"Are you ok Dean? You've been acting weird all day." Mary asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Um…yea." 'Sam better get back soon. I need to fucking talk to him.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

--

Sam kept passing glances to his fiancée and niece. Jess pulled into park in front of a small ice cream parlor.

"Hey, Sammy." Jess said as she turned to the child in the back. "Why don't you go inside and order anything you want! Just tell Anne I'll be paying for it." Anne? Sam remembered Jess mentioning her sister Anne back in his reality.

"OK!" The child threw her door open and jumped out of the car and into the ice cream parlor.

"You sure we should let her in there alone? Dean told me to take care of her…"

"Anne will watch her, Sam." Sam continued to watch the girl from the window. "Sam."

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her.

"What is going on with you Sam?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I--? Sam! You haven't talked to Dean in _two years_ and now suddenly you're babysitting his daughter! Not that I mind! But just…did you two finally decided to make peace?" She went from yelling to talking normally within a few seconds. 'She hasn't changed, at least.' Sam thought to himself. But the thought immediately dissipated and was replaced with

"Wait, we were fighting for 2 years?"

"I know. It seems so much longer then that. But Sam, that fight was tearing your parents apart, the whole family. It's nice to know you're making up."

"What…what were we fighting about?"

"You…you don't remember?" Sam just stared at her numbly. "Don't you remember? He didn't think you could commit, the night you proposed to me."

As soon as the words left her mouth a scene flashed before him again:

"_Fuck you, Dean!" Sam spat venomously _

"_No thanks, Sam. I've got a wife." Dean jibed. Sam began to angrily stomp away. "Sure Sam! Just walk away! But it's not over Sam! Eventually you'll realize I'm right! Jess doesn't deserve that! She's a nice girl!" _

_Sam spun around, he could feel the rage inside him "This _isn't _just about that is it!" Sam cried "This is about all that shit when we were kids! You're just mad because you were the loser and I was cool. You were such a nerd and you were mad your baby brother was so much cooler then you! No wonder you never had any friends as a kid." Sam spat _

"_That was 10 years ago Sam."_

"_But you're still pissed, I can tell. You only have 1 other friend besides Annabelle! Even when we were in college, you didn't get a girlfriend until you were 20!" _

"_At least I'm not a man whore who screws every girl I can get my hands on!" _

_Sam threw the first punch. _

"Sam? Sam! Earth to Sam!"

"Huh?"

"Jeez, you zoned out there one me." She said, eyeing him

"Oh, sorry." Sam willed Samantha to eat fast, he _really_ needed to get back and talk to Dean.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short! Chapter 5 is already written. But I'm gonna go get some lunch, then I'll write six and after that I'll post 5. Thank you so much for reading everyone! More will be up soon!

-claire


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sorry this one's short too! But 6 is longer and I'm starting 7 now! So 6 should be up soon!

--

As soon as the car pulled up Dean was outside. Samantha ran out of the car, "DADDY! The ice cream was _so_ good!"

"Haha, you sure your clothes didn't enjoy it more then you did?" He laughed at the fact her white shirt and jeans were covered in chocolate.

"Oh, Sammy, what have you done to your pretty shirt and pants? Here, I'll throw it in the washing machine. I still have your pink and blue striped shirt and overalls from the last time you were here, come in and change." Mary said walking out and taking her granddaughter from Dean.

Dean then turned to Sam, his smile gone. "I _really_ need to talk to you, Sam. _Now_."

He grabbed Sam's hand and harshly pulled him into the house and into the empty guest bedroom. He shut the door and locked it.

"Thanks for saying please." Sam said sarcastically

"No problem." Dean said with a grin. But it soon disappeared. "I saw more 'memories.'"

"Me too."

"We were fighting." They said in unison

"Mom and dad said we haven't spoken in 2 years." Dean said, still shocked by it

"I know. Jess said the same thing…and the fight…"

"It seemed a lot like the one that you and Dad had when you left for college." Dean finished for his brother.

Sam nodded. "Jeez, Sam. You gotta stop using the 'Why can't you be happy for me' line." Dean joked lamely.

"I didn't see that." Sam said, looking at him confused "What did you see?" Dean recalled the memory word for word. "Wow, mine started right where yours ended."

"Really, what did yours say." Sam did the same as his brother and recalled the memory word for word.

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! _I_ was a nerd! You were _cool_! What the hell? How could you got the ladies and I got the books!"

"It's almost as if…our personalities were reversed in this reality."

"Hey, dude, I am _not_ a man-whore."

"I know. But I mean, I'm the cool one who can't commit, and you're the 'nerdy' one who wanted a family and…who's partner died."

"Yea, you're right…but hey! I can too commit!" Dean said in his own defense. Sam gave him a 'give me a break' look and Dean sighed, "Fine, ok, I can't hold a relationship. But it's not like I could keep one with our life."

"Or the one we had anyway."

"This is weird Sam."

"Yea, but how do we get back?"

"I…I really have no idea."

Both jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"You two aren't ripping each other's heads off are you?" came John's voice

"No."

"Good, now come on. Lunch is ready."

Dean opened the door "I doubt Samantha will eat anything."

"Then again, she does eat anything.." John joked, leading his sons to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

--

The next day Mary called the boys and told them to come by for lunch. And, of course, they both accepted. When they got there Mary already had lunch finished and the 6 all sat down to eat and chat.

"So guys, what really happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"How come last week you wouldn't even spit on each other and now you're suddenly buddy-buddy?" John asked

Sam opened his mouth to say something. But them closed it again.

"Gaping Fish Boy over here and I decided we've been so stupid and immature. Although I think I was really all on him." Dean said with as serious a face he could. But the mock glare Sam was giving him made him crack up.

"Gaping Fish Boy?" Sam whispered so only Dean could hear, that just made Dean laugh more.

"Ahahaha, woo." Dean said finally breathing "It's always so much fun to laugh at you Sammy boy!"

"Yea, just be careful or I'll glue your beer bottle to your hand again."

Dean let out a mock gasp "You wouldn't?"

"Oh, I would."

"Well, if you do I'm sure your under-roos would surely enjoy more itching powder."

"Ok, dude that was just cold."

"But it was so great!" Dean laughed hysterically.  
They both stopped when they realized everyone was staring at them like that had just grown four spinning, pea-soup-pewing heads.

"What?" Dean asked innocently.

"Um…wow. Are you two bi-polar or something? You went from mortal enemies to best friends in only a few hours."

"What's bi-polar?" Samantha asked

"Nothing of much importance." Dean said walking over and sitting down next to her. The 6 ate, chatting about nothing and everything.

"Oh, hey, Dad?"

"Yea, Dean?"

"What kinda car do I drive?"

"Why are you asking me that? You're obsessed with that car."

"I just wanted to see if you know…me and Sam have a bet that I think you know it when he thinks you don't." Sam gave him a 'we made a bet?' look but then realized Dean was just trying to see if he still had his baby.

"What, Sam? You have no faith in me?" John joked. "I drive a 1967 Impala, Dean."

Sam could tell Dean was refraining from jumping up and screaming for joy. "See, told you Sam." He said with as much composure as he could muster. The car wasn't at Dean's house, he found a note from himself on the dresser saying he had taken it in for an oil change and to pick it up tomorrow.

Sam nearly chocked on his lunch he was laughing so hard and trying to hide it. He quickly hid his face in his plate.

"You ok, Sam?" Jess asked.

"What? Oh…yea. Of course." Sam and Dean were surprised at how easily they were relaxing, even with the fact this wasn't their dimension. The two made eye contact and made a silent agreement to talk about it later.

Mary wasn't eating with them, she had already finished and was now walking around, finding the ingredients she needed for what she was going to make for desert. She walked to the cupboard. "Oh, shoot." She said

"What's wrong, Mary?" John asked

"We're out of milk, and I needed it for the cake I was gonna bake."

"I can go pick some up." Dean offered

"Oh, I don't want to make you work, Dean."

"It's no problem. We passed a store on our walk here." Dean said looking at Samantha as she made a mess of her food.

"Well, if you don't mind…"

"I really don't." he said, standing.

John pulled out a ten and handed it to Dean. "Here, we don't want you paying with your own money."

Dean just rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

"Be back in a few!" Sam knew Dean still felt a little weird living the normal life, and that he probably offered to go and get it so he could just get out a clear his head.

The 5 remaining sat and talked for about half an hour, waiting for Dean.

"What is taking him so long?" Mary asked, looking at the door "It's only about a 5 minute walk."

Just then Sam's cell phone rang. He quickly pulled it from his pocket and stood up as he answered it. Not wanting to be rude he walked to the hallway "Hello?" his family resumed talking in the next room. "Speaking…What? Who?…Dean? He-he's my brother. What happened?" He heard his family stop talking behind him. He heard one of the chairs scrape back. Sam froze, "What?" he whispered "O…ok. We'll be there soon."

"Who was that?" John asked worriedly as Sam turned.

"That was Lawrence Medical Center." Sam said looking up at them "Dean was in an accident."

* * *

Ok guys! I think chapter 7 is gonna be the final chapter. (I know, I know, I started and finsihed in a day! but whatever! this is my first SN story that actualy wasnt a one-shot! but anyway! thanks to the readers and reviewers! the final chapter will be up soon! 

-claire


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

--

Sam sat in the hospital waiting room with Jess and John, Mary had stayed home with Samantha.

"Winchester family?" Sam was the first standing.

"How is he?"

"The crash…well, Dean was severely injured by the car. He's in a coma and there's only about a 15 chance he'll awake…and even if he does wake up, he won't be able to walk again."

The doctor let it sink in for a minute.

"No…there's-there's gonna be something you can do." Sam said quietly

"We can't work miracles. I'm sorry." Sam felt sickening Déjà vu from when Dean was electrocuted.

"Can we see him?" John asked, for Sam was incapable of talking right now.

"Of course, but I ask, only one at a time."

"Sam." Jess said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go first."

Sam nodded and followed the doctor to Dean's room. Sam walked into the room. When he saw Dean, he felt sick. He had a neck brace on, he was basically lying on a board, to keep his back straight and he had numerous tubes and wires sticking out of him.

"Not a pretty sight, is it?" came a voice behind Sam. He spun around to see one of the doctors standing there. But something about the doctor, something was different…

His eyes.

His yellow eyes.

"You." Sam spat "It was…it was never the banshee, it was you."

The demon clapped mockingly "Ooo, great work Sherlock!"

"How did you get us here? Well, _why_ did you put us here?"

"Here? What is here? This place doesn't even exist." And as he said those words the world around Sam faded and he was now standing in a world of black. Only the demon there with him. "You were never there. Never in that world. In fact, your both still asleep in the motel." The Demon grinned at Sam's shocked expression

"Why?"

"Why? Do I really need a reason?" he asked with a sick grin.

"You're sick."

"Flattery will get you no where."

"Where's Dean?"

The demon shrugged mockingly.

Sam discreetly checked his belt for his gun.

"You don't have it. You don't have any weapons here. In fact there's nothing here. I'm not even here. Not psychically anyway." Sam started at him for a long moment, not believing. "What? You don't believe me? Wake up."

--

Sam shot up in his motel bed. Eyes wide. He quickly looked around to find Dean still asleep on the bed next to him. He quickly launched himself at Dean's bed.

"DEAN! Wake up!" Dean's eyes shot open immediately. He shot up, nearly slamming heads with Sam.

"WHAT!" Dean cried, grabbing his knife from under his pillow.

"Do you…"

"Do I what Sam? Spit it out!"

"Do you remember any of that?"

Dean paused for a long moment as everything flooded back to him "You mean mom, dad, jess and Samantha?"

Sam sighed, have relief that Dean remembered and half disperse that it wasn't just a dream.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked "Last thing I remember is crossing the street to go to the store for mom."

"You were hit by a car, being driven by the demon."

"Woo, lucky me. No wonder my head hurts."

"Why'd he do that to us, if he wasn't even gonna kill us?"

"I dunno, maybe it wasn't him…maybe it was just a shared dream from your freaky shining."

"Maybe…I dunno. That was just weird."

"Yea…maybe we should call dad."

"Yea we probably should."

"Come on Gaping Fish Boy." Dean grinned

Sam punched him in the arm as Dean fell back on the bed laughing.

--

I'm gonna write a follow up one-shot.

I'll post it later today.

Thanks for reading everyone!

-claire


End file.
